Emily Fon
by Angel Outsider
Summary: Emily Fon is Pudding's daughter and I made a story of her love life with Ryan Shirogane, who is of course Ryou's son.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story and I'm hoping u ppl will like it plz read tell me if u want me 2 continue! review anyway plz i will accept constructive critism**

"Hi my name is Emily Fon and your name is?" "Ryan Shirogane, nice to meet you Emily-chan," he said holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled. Today was the first day of junior high and I just met my first best friend. We're both 6th graders which helps me because I just moved from China. "Hey guys over here!" he yelled gesturing to group of kids. "Oh hey Ryan what's up?" a boy with red hair asked him. "Nothing much," he replied. I was hiding behind him the whole time which seemed to bother a girl who looked almost exactly alike the other redhead. "Hey Brittany what are you glaring at?" the redhead boy asked. "Ryan who is she?" "Oh this is Emily she's new. She came from China," Ryan replied to the 'Brittany' girl. "Aren't you going to introduce us properly?" a girl with blue hair asked. "Oh sure," he said, "Okay Emily this is Bret-kun and Brittany-chan Aoyama, the twins, and this is Sora Aizawa-chan, April-oneechan, and Amy Akasaka-chan." He pointed to each one as he said each name. "Everyone this is Emily Fon," he said gesturing to me. "Nice to meet everyone," I said quite loudly. "Nice to meet you too," Brittany said hesitantly shaking my hand. I smiled knowing that I had a good group to hang with.

A FEW YEARS LATER (Ryan's POV, 9th grade)  
"Hey Ryan-kun!" I heard someone yell behind me.I turned around and got tackled by a certain blonde. "Hey Emily-sama. Can you please stop doing that," I said standing up. "Sorry Ryan-kun I can't help it," she said smiling as I helped her up. I gazed at her and she caught me. "Whatcha looking at?" she asked looking around. I felt my face start heating up and said, "Nothing, nothing Emily-sama." "Okay Ryan-kun whatever you say," she said smiling. I have liked Emily since the 6th grade. She doesn't seem to have noticed though. We have the same schedules every year no matter what. "Emily-sama we're going to be late for class," I said. She looked around at the clock and said, "You're right! We better get moving!" She grabbed my arm and ran to our next class dragging me along as usual. Our next class happened to be... Science. The only class me and Emily didn't sit next to each other in. When we got there the bell rang and we sat in our seats. "Hi Ryan-kun, what's up?" Brittany said. She my Science partner and Bret was Emily's partner. "Nothing really, Brittany-chan," replied staring at Emily's back. Me and Bret aren't really friends anymore because he started flirting with Emily in 7th grade. Emily was smiling as Bret was talking to her. I wonder what he's saying. It's a good thing I'm really smart because if I wasn't I would be failing every class. I never pay attention to what the teacher is writing because of course Emily is in every one of my classes. Emily looked over at me and that look snapped my train of thought. She looked at me in anger and disgust and I don't know why. All through Science I was in a daze. When the bell rang I walked over to Emily but she just looked away and walked out of the room. When I got to math Emily wasn't there. I sat through math worrying about her. During math a girl named Jazmen handed me a note after coming from the bathroom. On the front of the neatly folded note read "From Emily; To Ryan" I opened it and read these words, "Dear Ryan,  
Bret said that you and Brittany were going out and you kissed on one of your dates. I'm very sad to say that I don't wish to be your friend anymore. Even if I have liked you since 6th grade. Please don't talk to me or try to walk with me anymore. Your "girlfriend" might get offended like most girlfriends do. Don't try to call me either. The only other communication you have to work with is passing notes. I love you but we can't be seen together by your "girlfriend.  
Love Your Ex-Bestfriend,  
Emily For the first time I noticed that there were tear stains on the note. On a fresh sheet of paper I wrote,  
"Dear Emily,  
Bret is telling you wrong and I've never even gone on a date with Brittany. I still would love to be your friend and I have liked you since 6th grade also. I only have one person I would even consider being my girlfriend and that would be you. I'm sorry that this happened and I love you. I will try to call you more often. So please can you be my best friend again? and if so can you also be my girlfriend? Love Your Bestfriend,  
Ryan" Since math was my last period I walked to the place where walkers go. I waited for Emily which took five minutes. She looked like she had been crying. She walked pass me so I hugged her from behind. Her eyes went wide and I stopped. Her face had utter confusion written all over it. I handed her my note and she read it. She started blushing wildly and then she yelled, "YES!! I love to be your girlfriend, Ryan!"

**Thx 4 readin now plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm open for any ideas so plz R&R it's gettin hard to think of stuff but if u want me 2 continue plz tell me **

(Emily's POV) 9th grade still

I couldn't believe I had thought that Ryan would go out with Brittany. It sounded so true when Bret told me. I guess Bret can't be trusted anymore. I was waiting by Ryan's locker at the time of these thoughts. All of a sudden I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, so I turned around and there was Bret. He did something I couldn't believe he would do but just like I thought he can't be trusted. He kissed me on the lips and grabbed the back of my head so I couldn't get away which I tried to do by the way. I heard someone gasp behind me and lots of heavy things hit the ground. Bret then let go of me. I then turned around and saw the confused, teary, and hurt face of Ryan. "How could you do that?! Right after you became my girlfriend too!" he yelled. My brain suddenly seemed to stop working, I couldn't move at all. My legs gave way and I tumbled sideways. Ryan caught me and that was all I remembered up to that point.

(Ryan's POV) a few minutes earlier

I walked my usual morning path from the library with a handful of large books.I came around the corner leading to my locker and I couldn't wait to see Emily. I walked a little ways and then I saw a scene that I never thought would happen. I saw Emily kissing Bret. I gasped and dropped all the books I was carrying. I was confused and hurt, which made me start crying. Emily turned to face me. I then yelled at her, "How could you do that?! Right after you became my girlfriend too!" Emily flinched a little. I then looked to Bret and saw a twisted smile on his face and realized what happened. Emily's face went blank and she fell sideways. I caught her and carried her bridle style to the nurse. The nurse told me to lay her down on one of the beds in the room. I did and I kissed her forehead before leaving to go to class. I worried about her all through english. After first period I went to go check on her and the nurse told me she passed out from stress. I could understand that. After all she went through, it was reasonable. I waited by her bedside.

(Emily's POV)

When I woke up I was in a small room with two beds and a large desk. I sat up and looked around. When I turned to face the right side of my bed I was kissed by the most handsomest boy in school, Ryan. "Good afternoon, my princess," Ryan said looking right into my eyes. I blushed a little bit and hugged him. "Wait what time is it?" I asked franticly. "3:15 P.M. time for us to finally go home," he said. I took out my cell phone and called my mom. "Hey Mom can you pick me and Ryan up? We kind of missed our bus." "Sure sweety, be there in a minute." "Bye love you," I said hanging up. "I assume Ms. Pudding is picking us up," Ryan said, "She's so nice." "Yeah, she is. Hey Ryan, sorry about this morning I tryed to stop Bret but" I never got to finish my sentence because Ryan stopped me with a kiss. "Don't worry about it," he said consolingly. "Okay Ryan. Hey Mom over here!" I yelled when I saw my mom. "Emily what happened?" "Nothing, I mustive overheated in P.E. or something," I said quickly making up a story. "Oh okay," she said. She then drove Ryan home, and took me home with her.

**As usual i've got a writers block but i didnt think it would happen this early plz tell me any ideas u want me 2 add**


End file.
